


Silence.

by Lunaria



Series: Langst. [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Based off of a tumblr comic, Flashbacks, Gen, Langst, May be a bit OOC, i still don't kno how to tag, kind've, lance has ADHD, may be a little Klance if you look
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaria/pseuds/Lunaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Lance is badly wounded on a mission, he is suffering from a coma with no sign that he is going to wake up. </p><p>Honestly I can't say anything else without revealing the whole story. why do i enjoy making my space son hurt.<br/>Thanks to 5secsofnatsu for allowing me to base this off of they're comic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence.

**Author's Note:**

> I dont own Voltron nor do I claim to.

No one was sure how Lance had gotten hurt so badly.

It was supposed to be a simple scouting mission, with Pidge and Hunk going down one side of a mountain side, Keith and Lance down the other with Shiro going over the top of the mountain range. It was going a planned until Lance and Keith had been ambushed by Galra forces. The next thing they knew they heard Keith yelling that he was taking Lance back to the Castle so he could be put in a healing pod. Soon enough Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro finished the patrol and headed back to the Castle, having heard nothing about Lance's condition.

When they got to the Castle they quickly made their way to the med bay where they could faintly hear Alura trying to calm down Keith. Shiro was the first to enter the room, put a calming hand on Keith's shoulder and asked Allura "What's the diagnosis? How badly is he hurt?"

"It's still analyzing all of his wounds, the ones that have been analyzed already are quite extensive and to heal them all will take a few days. It'll be best if he left him be and let him heal." Allura replied "Kieth wont let us check him out to make sure it's nothing extensive."

At that everyone turned to Kieth who had sat down in front of Lance's pod glaring at the ground. Hunk approached him slowly and said "Bud, we need to make sure your all right."

Kieth allowed Hunk to draw him up and set him onto the table. After that he let Coran start tending to his scratches. That's when Shiro noticed the hollow look on Kieth's face and asked "Are you alright? Do you have broken bones?"

Keith looked up and shook his head no. Shiro nodded but was still giving him worried looks. "Whelp, looks like your gonna be alright. it's just a couple of scratches, bumps and bruises." Coran broke the tense silence that had descended upon the uneasy group. Pidge looked up from where they were fiddling with the hem of their shirt and asked the question that was on everyone's mind "Um, Kieth how'd you manage to not get as badly hurt as Lance did?"

Kieth looked at everyone than quickly looked down and finally ground out "He used himself as a shield to defend me. I was knocked down and was distracted so I didn't notice that one of the Galra solders was coming up behind me and just as the solder tried to shoot me Lance jumped in front of me."

After hearing what happened everyone fell silent again and one by one wondered out of the med bay and went about their business. The last one in the room was Hunk who looking at his oldest friend and shook his head and muttered barely loud enough for any one to hear "Jeez , dude always one to make sure that someone else is alright. Ah, get better quick it's already odd with out you."

After Hunk said that he shook his head once more and left the room.

\------The next day--------

Everyone was groggy and tired when they came down for breakfast, each for different reasons. When Coran saw the empty space for Lance, it had slipped his mind that Lance was currently residing in a healing pod, sighed and said in good humor "I'll be right back. I have to go wake Lance-"

Suddenly the previous days event's came running back and the looks on the paladin's and Allura's faces showed that they also remembered. After that slip up breakfast was quite except for the scrap of their spoons but still everyone still expected for Lance to come rushing in complaining that they hadn't waited for him, but soon enough breakfast was finished and they started they daily activities. Pigde and Hunk went to test Pidge's new inventions but they were much more subdued than they normally would be. Allura and the Space Mice went to the library trying to find something else to help heal Lance faster. While Coran and Shiro went to clean the dishes. Keith couldn't focus on anything. The silence was too deafening and too loud despite the fact that he followed Pidge and Hunk.

Soon enough Keith couldn't stand it and went to the med bay and sat down with his knees drawn to his chest and started talking to Lance's non responsive form despite he himself usually the quiet one. "Y'know, how we all complain about you being too loud at times I'm pretty sure even Shiro would want that compared to the silence that's filled the Castle." 

Keith took a breath and sighed, than laughed such a bitter laugh that it was mildly terrifying and continued, "You've got to get better quick, cause I didn't even last day. I guess we didn't realize how much life you brought to the Castle. I can't even train the silence is too loud. HA! Just two day's ago i was wishing for some peace and quiet."

Keith looked up at Lance's calm face and shook his head, tears gathering in eye's and mumbled "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Just you gotta wake up soon it's too quiet. Everyone's on edge and there simply isn't enough noise with out you."

Keith let out a little sob but stopped the minute he heard someone step up behind him and heard Shiro ask "Keith? You alright?"

Keith peeked up at him tears falling and sobs tearing themselves out of his throat. Shiro didn't say anything more and sat with Keith and hugged him to his side. Keith couldn't stop the sobs from coming and curled tighter on himself. 

After Keith had cried himself out and the sobs and quieted to small hiccups Shiro spoke "Do mind me asking what bought on the crying?"

Keith nodded and said "It's my fault if I had been quicker, he wouldn't be in that pod right now."

Shiro tutted "Keith you weren't the one to shoot him and he's the one that choose to jump in front of blast. You didn't make him do anything it was his choice to save, not yours."

Keith shoved Shiro and stood up angrily "Yes, yes it is my fault. I knew something was going to happen that day and yet I didn't say anything. I could've stopped all of this from happening and yet I didn't. So yes, Shiro, it is my fault."

After his out burst Keith looked panicked and quickly left, leaving Shiro to the rather unresponsive company of Lance. Shiro looked up at him thoughtfully and finally stood to leave but before he did he turned back and said "Lance, you gotta wake up soon. It's unnerving without your constant noise. Hell, Keith just yelled at me. I'm pretty sure that you would've gotten a kick out of it."

\------Dinner------

Dinner was just as quiet as breakfast was but so much more tense, what with Keith avoiding eye contact with them, Pidge just pushing the goop on their plate and Shiro just not having an appetite. Hell Hunk hasn't even come to dinner just mumbled something about being tired and going to bed early. The others were pretty sure that he was in the training room beating on a training dummy. After a while Pidge got up and mumbled something about having to run some more tests and they quickly left, after that Keith got up and left, leaving Allura, Coran, and Shiro alone at the table.

Shiro started to help them clean up the plates. Allura finally broke the Silence "It's rather quiet without Lance's noise isn't it?"

Shiro sighed and nodded "Yeah, but I'd rather the noise to this silence, it's too quiet."

"Off putting, if you ask me." Coran piped up.

"Yes. It is" Allura agreed.

"I keep expecting him to come running into the room complaining about Keith , or something of the other. And it's defiantly affecting the others. Keith blames himself for Lance getting hurt and won't listen when I try to tell him that it's not his fault." Shiro explained  looking even more drained than he usually did at the end of the day.

Allura put a comforting hand on his and said "I'm sure that Lance will wake up tomorrow and everything will be back to normal, but for now try to get some sleep."

Shiro smiled and nodded as he headed of to bed while Coran shared a worried look with Allura as they finished cleaning up the kitchen. "Do you really think Lance will wake up tomorrow?" Coran finally asked.

"I hope he will, and right now hope is all we have at the moment." Allura answered with a sigh. She looked at Coran with tears in her eye's "I don't know what will happen to the paladins and us if he doesn't."

Coran nodded with a frown and looked back up at her "You get some sleep also, don't work your self too hard princess. Lance wouldn't want you to hurt your self because your worried about him."

\--------Elsewhere.----------

 ** _"Why do you still wear that fake smile when there is no one around to see?"_ The Voice **asked the boy floating in front of it. **_"_** _ **It's no use trying to pretend in front of me I can see what you truly feel."**_ It continued and watched in bemusement as the boys facial features flickered briefly then settled into a frown.

 _"Where am I? Who are you?"_ The boy asked looking around as if trying to find a sign as to where he was, but all he could see was what seemed like a galaxy. Finally he looked to where he thought the voice was coming, _"Am I finally kicking the bucket? Is this where God decides weather I'll be in haven or if I'll be dancing with el diablo?"_

 **The Voice** chuckled darkly at the almost hopeful tone that the boy had used  _ **"No, Lance the other paladins got you to a healing pod before you could sub comb to your wounds. As for your questions I suspect that you know who and where you are now."**_

Lance nodded his head a look of understanding dawning on his face, his frown deepening and he looked around himself once again. _"Huh. Guess Pidge and Keith were right I really don't have anything in my head. Heh, I bet they'll be happy to hear that they were right about that."_

Suddenly the atmosphere in the mind place turned harsh and frigid, and Lance winced and brought his coat a little closer to himself and then he finally heard **The Voice** speak again but this time it was much harsher and colder than it had been before, _**"Why would you want to go back to that place where no one even wants you? In this dreamlike state, in your own mind, you have nothing to hide or cover up. No need to force smiles... or joke around, or flirt around to suppress your own FAILURES AND INSECURITIES."**_

Lance shivered at the tone that **The Voice** had taken and how he knew it was right even if he didn't want to  believe it. _"I can't stay like this forever."_ Lance tried to counter

 ** _"Why not?"_**   **It** asked.

 _"Th-they need me to form Voltron. I have-"_ Lance tried.

 ** _"When have they ever said they needed you? You're useless and weak... If you die here, they could easily replace you."_** **The Voice** interrupted.

_"But-"_

**_"You're blind, Open your eyes, Lance! They. Don't. Need. You."_ **

_"Y-you're wrong."_

_" **Open your eyes."**_

_"What do you m-"_ Lance asked turning around, stopping when Allura formed in front of him.

 _"We could replace you as easily as you came to_ _us."_ She said, barely being able to look at him.

 _"Allura...?"_ Lance asked starting to shake.

After that she dissipated and Hunk took her place. He unlike Allura could look at Lance, but instead of the usual kind eyes and friendly smile he was glaring at Lance with so much hatred it hurt.

 _"All you ever do is mess up."_ Hunk spat the words at Lance.

 _"Hunk wouldn't say..."_ Lance tried to counter but he couldn't even convince himself. He quickly turned away trying to run away from the images of his friend's hateful face. Suddenly instead of Hunk's hate filled eyes following him it was Pidge glaring at him from a little ways away.

 _"Why do you think I never befriended you at the Garrison?"_ Pidge snarled the hatred in his voice making Lance flinch back at each word.

 _"Pidge, we were and are friends."_ the words stuck to his throat making him feel like he was drowning. He dropped to his knees and covered his ears trying not to sob, the world around him had gone dark and misty like something out of the old horror flicks that he and his family used to watch. Suddenly he heard the words of his hero.

 _"Weak. Pathetic. Useless. You're not a pilot. You're not a **PALADIN.** " _Shiro growled out.

 _"Shiro..."_ Lance sobbed looking up through the tears streaming down his face. Next came Keith grinning at him.

 _"You'll never amount to anything, Lance."_ Keith said with a smile on his face.

 _"Not you too... please just stop."_ Lance begged trying to stop the tears but failing.

 _"No one will ever love you or want you...."_ Keith continued dis regarding Lance's tears and started to get up and leaving Lance sobbing on the ground.

 _"Oh, DIOS, por favor, no demasiado NADIE Keith, per usted. Por favor, no usted."_ Lance cried not even realizing that he had switched to Spanish.

The last thing that he heard from Keith as he walked into the gathering darkness was _"Least of all me."_

 _"Keith..."_ Lance sobbed.

After Keith dissipated **The Voice** sounding smug about bringing the blue paladin down to his knees.  ** _"Lance, you already know all this. You've told yourself time and time again. Why are you so distraught?"_ It **asked almost chidingly.

 _"Because they're the ones who said it. It's not just me."_ Lance could barely get the words out between the sobs that racked his body at the realization that his friends never even wanted him.

Finally **The Voice** spoke once more sounding as if it had won, **_"Just let go of the pain. You're nothing to them..."_**

\------The Med Bay---------

Allura was standing at the control module  her face growing more and more worried the more she looked at Lance's results. "This is concerning... Lance's brain activity is very high... However his vitals are all over the place and there is no sign of him waking up. Somethings wrong."

Everyone looked at Allura With shocked looks when finally Shiro asked the question that ran through everyone's minds.

"What do you mean.." he paused and gulped his heart sinking sickeningly. "Somethings wrong?"

"Rather than coming out of his coma... He seems to be GIVING UP." Allura explained.

Suddenly everyone's heart stopped and a cold feeling spread through them all the only sound for a moment was Pidge saying "Lance no." sounding so breathtakingly destroyed that it finally spurred Keith into motion. He quickly went to the healing pod Lance was in and banged on the pod trying to rouse his sleeping teammate. "Lance! Wake up! Please... we need you, buddy!"

Pidge pulled Keith away from pod and what they saw broke everyone's hearts.

"He's crying…" Keith barely managed to mumble.

His blood was rushing so loud in his ears he barely managed to hear Pidge's quiet plea "Lance, you have to wake up."

Shiro quickly made his way up to Keith and Pidge, who was barely stopping the tears from slipping down their face.

"What can we do Allura?" He asked hoping that there was something he could do instead of waiting for his friend to wake up.

Allura's face fell and a tear slipped down her face, she shook her head than she cleared her throat and nearly sobbed "I'm sorry there's nothing we can do but wait and hope that he'll wake up."

Hunk spoke finally since they had gathered "And if he doesn't? If he doesn't want to try any more? If he's given up on not only himself and us too? What then?" His voice oddly dark for the normally happy and friendly paladin.

"Than, if he doesn't want to come out of it, if he doesn't want help, nothing." Allura admitted sadly more tears slipping down cheeks. the enormity of what was happening finally hitting them all full force and again they fell into another silence, that just over the two days that Lance had been in his coma everyone had grown tired of. Suddenly there was a strangled cry from Pidge and they ran out of the med bay sobbing. Everyone looked at one another after Shiro left to follow Pidge.

After that Allura and Coran left trying to hide the tears that everyone was sharing. Hunk's head was hanging as he sat down in front of the healing pod beside Keith and started talking, "You know when I first met Lance I didn't know what to think of him. He came from a big family y'know? He's never been alone, EVER. I guess we truly became friends when I found him having a panic attack at the Garrison."

As Hunk paused he took a quick look at Keith whose shaking had lessened slightly and continued, "When I first met his mom over Skype she was so happy that Lance had a friend to look after him. She was so kind and happy, oh and her food! It's some of the most delicious food I have ever tasted that includes ko'u makuwahine. His brothers and sister adore him, he's an amazing older brother." Hunk smiled at the memory of the happy faces of small children grouped around Lance's legs all trying to get his attention.

"I didn't know that Lance was an older brother." Keith finally said looking up at the boy in front of them. A small, watery smile on his face.

"Yeah, well, for all he talks, Lance doesn't say that much about himself. Honestly I think that Lance doesn't even realize that he does that. To him he's not that interesting."Hunk sighed and looked back up, "He hates to be isolated from everyone or being forgotten that's why he tries to make others remember him. One time he told me was locked in the basement of his house for two days. There was food and water down there, but it still had to be frightening. One of the worst things about stuff like that is that he just plays it off like it was nothing."

"Wait a minute, is that why he's so peeved that I didn't remember him?" Keith asked, looking sharply at Hunk "And for another matter should you be telling me any of this? I'm his 'rival' remember?" Keith continued putting air quotes around the word rival.

"He doesn't hate you as much as he says, y'know." Hunk smiled a small laugh bubbling up in his throat, "But, for my safety and continued being of my hair can we keep this on the down low?"

Keith laughed a true laugh, "Yeah, I know. Sure, but what would he do to you if he knew you told me this?"

"Y'know how he came from a big family, right? Well he and his twin used to have huge prank wars together. One time at the Garrison Lance caught a guy making fun of me and Pidge, the next day he came to us to apologize with not only a black eye, but also purple hair." Hunk smirked at the memory of it.

"Purple!?! Where did he even get the hair dye!?" Keith asked astounded, "I thought we couldn't get that kind of stuff out there."

"So did I, but apparently he got some anyways." Hunk smiled and pulled Keith up to stand with him. "Come on let's get the others, I bet you Pidge has some stories about Lance."

Keith laughed as they left the room.

\--------Lance's Mind Place.-------

Lance lay on the ground freezing. He could hear muffled voices but couldn't tell where they were coming from. Suddenly he heard a bark of laughter and curled around himself even more. Once in a while tears would leak out and he would have to muffle a sob, he wasn't going to let **The Voice** win like that, he didn't care if **it** _was_ another part of him.

 ** _"So brave yet so foolish. why do you still hang on? Why not just give up. I mean even your mother would be better off than having to worry if you're safe or not."_** It chuckled not noticing the way Lance tensed.

Lance slowly got up from the ground a fire in his eyes, that had almost lost it's spark. _"_ ¿Como te atreves a hablar de mi madre así? ¿Como te atreves a hacerme dudar de ella? Como te atreves. Mi madre nos crió a mí, a mis hermanos y a mi hermana por su cuenta, solo con la ayuda de mis tíos y tías después de que mi padre nos dejó a morir de hambre. NO TE ATREVAS A HABLAR ASÍ DE MI MADRE OTRA VEZ. NO ME IMPORTA SI ERES PARTE DE MI, TE BUSCARÉ Y TE MATARE, ¿ENTENDIDO?" Lance was roaring at the end of his rant. Blue fire was raging around him slowly burning the darkness away from him, leaving him panting from exertion and looking at his mothers kind yet worried face.

"¿Lance? Mi dulce niño, ¿Qué haces aquí?" She asked, slowly walking to him until she could hold his face in her hands. She hugged him tight and Lance melted into his mothers grip, a few tears slipping down his cheeks.

 _"No puedo hacerlo mamá. Duele demasiado. Solo quiero dejarlo ir."_ Lance cried his arms circling her waist as he buried his head into her shoulder, the soft smell of strawberries filled his nose as he sniffled. _  
_

His mom grabbed his face with both of her hands, gently making him look at her, a fire burning in her eyes made Lance pay attention to what she was saying. "No te atrevas. ¡No se atreva jovencito! Eres tan fuerte y tan valiente, y simplemente necio. Cuando dijeron que no podías ser piloto por tu TDAH les demostraste que estaban equivocados. Y ahora tienes que demostrarte a ti mismo que estas equivocado."

Lance smiled but then it faltered  _"Pero mamá ¿Qué pasa si estoy en lo correcto y ellos me odian?"_ He asked his eyes filling with tears.

His mother shook her head. "Mi dulce niño, ¿No has estado escuchando?"

A look of confusion swept over Lance's face and he asked _"¿Eh? ¿A qué mamá?"_

His mother in response pointed to behind him and saw his friends sitting on blankets and he could faintly hear them talking and laughing and sometimes there was a faint hiccup coming from Pidge, _'Pidge shouldn't be crying. Pidge should never be crying.'_ He decided.

He walked a little closer and suddenly he could hear them clear as could be, "Once, Lance punched a guy for questioning if I should have been in Garrison." Pidge laughed.

"He used to call Commander Iverson such horrible names in Spanish and got away with it because literally no one but Pidge and I knew Spanish." Hunk added and everyone laughed.

 _"They aren't complaining that I was annoying? Why not? Don't they hate me?"_ Lance wondered aloud to himself.

"Do really want them to hate you?" A warm voice asked as a blue Lioness made her way towards.

 _"Blue? What? No I don't want them to hate_ me." Lance quickly stammered so distracted by Blue's presence in his mind place that he didn't notice the other paladins going stiff and all turn towards him, but what did bring his attention back to them was Allura asking almost tentatively "Paladins? What's wrong?

Shiro didn't look at her as he got but he did reply and suddenly like the sun breaking through a cloud cover a smile appeared on his face, "Nothing's wrong Princess, but I do believe that Lance is waking up."

Lance looked at the blue lioness sitting beside him an almost smug expression. The warm voice that reminded him so much of his mothers spoke again, "I choose you because you are truly loyal Lance, you wouldn't think twice about jumping into danger if you thought you could help someone in fact you have several times already. If I had to choose one of you again I would still chose you, Lance. Please choose to go back they need you. Look at how hopeful they are Lance. If not for me, or yourself, for them. For the family you've helped make in space."

With those final words the Blue lioness gave one more meaningful stare, then she rose and left his sight he looked again the faces of his friends, then back at the blackness that was slowly giving way to a galaxy full of color and smiled and turned back to the faces of his friends and nodded to himself, he closed his eyes and when he opened them again he was falling out of healing pod into Shiro's arms. He looked up into the worried face of his father figure and smiled.

"Lance, buddy are you alright?" Lance looked at where Hunk was holding Pidge and Keith back from tackling Shiro and himself.

Lance smiled at the three of them, than he looked at where Allura and Coran were still sitting not knowing what to do. Finally he mumbled "Sorry for taking so long. Had to work through some shit."

At his comment everyone was spurred into action he was quickly brought to the pile of pillows and blankets, a cup full of warm liquid was pushed into hands while Pidge said something about it tasting like hot chocolate. Finally after everyone stopped moving and he was in the middle of the pile of people, pillows, and blankets Lance got up the courage to ask how long he had been out. It turned out that he had been in the coma for little over a week and said week had been hell for the rest of them. As they explained what had happened when he was out Lance felt warm and safe, and for once he felt welcomed and home. He knew he wasn't just going to get better over night, but he knew that he had people to fall back on and a family that would protect him when he needed a break, with this thought he let the warmth and solidarity lull him to sleep. As his last bits of wakefulness slipped from his grip he heard one of them say, he wasn't sure which, probably Shiro, but the voice was small and breathy so maybe it was Pidge, "We're so glad to have you back Lance. Please don't do that to us again." But it was also very stiff so maybe it was Keith or maybe it was Hunk, it was warm enough. And that was his last conscious thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: I got help for the lovely AlternianReader, who brought it to my attention that the translations were wrong and left the real translations. So hopefully they'll be correct now. :)
> 
> I used google translate so I'm not sure how well the translation went but here we go :)
> 
> Lance Spanish: "Oh GOD, please not you too Keith ANYONE but you. Please not you." If there's a mistake could you tell me plz. 
> 
> Hunk Hawaiian: "my mothers."
> 
> Lance Spanish (i had fun writing that one.) : "How dare you speak of my mother as well? How do you dare one to make me doubt it? As you dare. My mother raised me, my brothers and my sister for their account, only with the help of my uncles and aunts after my father left us to die of hunger. DON'T YOU DARE TO SPEAK SO OF MY MOTHER AGAIN. I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE A PART OF ME, YOU'LL SEARCH AND YOU SLAY HIM, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"
> 
> Lance's Mom Spanish: "Lance? My sweet boy, what are you doing here?"
> 
> Lance Spanish: "I can't do it mama. It hurts to much. I just want to let go."
> 
> Lance's mom Spanish: "Don't you dare. Don't you dare young man! You are so strong so brave, and just plain stubborn. When they said you couldn't be a pilot because of your ADHD you proved them wrong. And now you have to prove yourself wrong."
> 
> Lance Spanish: "But, mama. What if I'm right and they do hate me?"
> 
> Lance's Mom Spanish: "My sweet boy, haven't you been listening?"
> 
> Lance Spanish: "Huh? To what mama?"
> 
>  
> 
> This is based off of an honestly wonder full made but also heart breaking comic by 5secsofnatsu. the comic: http://5secsofnatsu.tumblr.com/post/147273061778/take-this-lance-angst-that-i-did-while-on
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: I've changed ending and edited some of the mistakes. I feel this ending suits the story better.


End file.
